


I heard it through the Arabica bush...

by Demented_Dukey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Intrulogical, Loduke, Lomus - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Dukey/pseuds/Demented_Dukey
Summary: Hilarious misunderstanding in check-out Lane 3...





	I heard it through the Arabica bush...

Logan stifled a yawn. It was early, too early for most people to be up and about, but Logan was nothing if not practical about time management, and it only made sense to do his grocery shopping first thing in the morning when there were no lines.

The cute cashier didn't seem to be suffering from the early hour, judging by the permanent grin on his face. Logan averted his eyes, not wanting to be caught staring. Getting to see the cute cashier every week _wasn't_ one of the reasons Logan did his shopping at the same time like clockwork, but it was still a perk, and he idly let himself fantasize about taking the plunge and asking the guy out. Logically, he knew he never would - he was sure the guy's friendliness was just part of his customer service persona, and he'd heard enough complaints about waiters/customer service/retail workers being hit on when their "friendliness" was misconstrued as an invitation, so he never wanted to be That Guy who overstepped the professional bounds.

The register beeped as the cashier scanned another item, and looked up at Logan. "Hey. Do you have a Grindr?" said the man, whose nametag read "Remus".

Logan blinked, his brain screeching to a halt. Remus waited for a response, his eyes twinkling with humor and his mustache twitching. "I-I..." Logan stuttered awkwardly, "uh, I just deleted it." Fuck, Logan thought, adjusting his glasses self-consciously. He _knew_ letting Roman talk him into signing up for an account was going to bite him in the ass. It didn't matter that he'd never used the app, apparently somehow his profile had been _seen_ by the cute cashier guy. Well then... since he brought it up, fuck professional courtesy. Logan tried his best sultry smile, which turned out just a little strained, "Did you message me on there?"

Tilting his head, Remus paused for only a moment before bursting out laughing. Logan flushed, face burning - was this some kind of joke? Was he being pranked? Or, worse, had he read the situation completely wrong and he'd just been outed by a homophobe?

"For the beans!" Remus croaked, wiping tears from his eyes with one hand as he held the bag of whole coffee beans in the other. "Do you have a grinder for the _beans_?"

"Oh." Embarrassed, Logan covered his face with his hand. "Yes," he said, muffled, "Yes, I do. Thank you." He could hear the cashier still chortling, and quickly made a decision to change his schedule so he'd NEVER have to cross paths with the cute cashier again and relive this mortifying experience.

Another beep or two as more items were scanned. "Since we're on the topic," Remus continued, and Logan risked lowing his hand enough to peek back at him, "Can I get your number so I can message you for real?"

Shyly writing down his phone number and handing it over, Logan decided that maybe he wouldn't change his shopping schedule after all.

~

_ <strike>(also, you know Remus asks that question **BECAUSE **he gets a kick out of the double entendre)</strike> _

_ <strike>(this is the first time the joke finally worked in his favor)</strike> _

_ <strike>(because now he’s got a date with the cute nerd who he sees come through his line every week)</strike> _

_(based on this:)_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> (Get it? Like “Heard it through the grapevine”, except Arabica bush, because that’s the plant that coffee beans come from?)


End file.
